


Coleção

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Seox should get a raise just to deal with Seofon, The Author Regrets Nothing, blame Aniverse's discord for making me have weird ideas, yeah it's an indecent proposal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Que Seofon é um excêntrico colecionador de espadas, isso todos sabem. Mas Seox jamais imaginou que o espadachim teria a coragem de lhe fazer uma proposta daquelas em plena luz do dia... e onde todos pudessem ouvir.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)





	Coleção

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeçam às loucuras do bate-papo no discord do aniverse, porque foi de lá que saiu a inspiração pra essa pérola.  
> Não que eu me arrependa de ter escrito isso, só lamento ter perdido o dia do ship T.T  
> Sem mais enrolações... boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

Na primeira vez que a tripulação teve contato com Seofon, o líder dos Eternals, a primeira impressão que tiveram era que o homem era uma pessoa excêntrica. Até porque ele não se apresentou como líder dos Eternals ou seguindo o protocolo dos skyfarers. Não, o homem se apresentou como um colecionador de espadas. E ainda tinha um interesse fora do comum na seven-star sword.

Atualmente, parecia que a Grandcypher tinha se tornado a segunda base dos Eternals. Era comum ver um dos dez, às vezes até dois deles ao mesmo tempo, passando um tempo com a tripulação.

Naquele dia de céu mais azul que nunca, Seox estava aproveitando o tempo bom no convés, quando uma figura familiar entrou em seu campo de visão.

Seofon estava animado. Ele finalmente tinha tido a ideia perfeita para fazer Seox entender os sinais que ele vinha dando. Era impressionante como o erune era denso com romance! Se essa última ideia não funcionasse, aí ele teria que desenhar e falar com todas as letras.

— Seox, o que está fazendo? — O espadachim se aproximou e se apoiou na amurada.

— Estava apenas aproveitando o tempo. Ainda vai demorar um pouco para chegarmos na próxima ilha. — O erune com apenas um olho coberto pela máscara desviou o olhar o céu, mas continuou com as orelhas atentas ao espadachim.

— Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando... — Seofon assumiu uma posição mais provocativa ao lado de Seox. — Posso adicionar sua espada à minha coleção?

— Mas eu não tenho... Ah. — Antes de terminar a ideia, Seox percebeu o que realmente acontecia ali.

Com o rosto queimando, o lutador marcial respondeu com a voz falhando:

— Isso lá é algo que se pergunta em plena luz do dia?!

— Então, eu posso? — Ele perguntou novamente com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso maroto.

Seox virou o rosto na outra direção e resmungou algo tão suavemente que era quase inaudível, ao mesmo tempo tentando esconder o rubor e impedir que alguém roubasse sua máscara pela enésima vez.

Tentando entender o que Seox dizia, Seofon chegou mais perto com a ideia de provocar ainda mais o erune.

— Não consegui te ouvir Seox, afinal, posso ou não? — Ele questionou com uma cara de santo mais falsa que nota de três reais.

Seox se virou subitamente e com os olhos ainda arregalados, deu uma resposta certeira.

— Eu. Você. — O erune apontou para o espadachim. — Pro privado. Agora.

Mais tarde, depois que os dois eternals já estivessem se “ _resolvendo”_ no privado, Lyria inocentemente perguntou ao resto da tripulação:

— Desde quando Seox usa espadas?

E com essa simples pergunta, o caos se instalou no salão de jantar da Grandcypher.

E foi assim que Seofon, governante das espadas espectrais, quase morreu. Por conta de uma proposta abusada... e sua coleção de espadas.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Seofon. Causa da morte: ter falado o que não devia onde a Lyria podia escutar.  
> E pra quem está se perguntando... Sim, eles se pegaram no privado. *piscadela*  
> Eu poderia ter colocado mais piadas ruins, mas não é bom queimar todas de uma vez e.e


End file.
